Will You Return?
by Megaraa
Summary: 4x07 spoilers. Blaine is in mixed feelings after singing with the Warblers. (Continuing after popular demand)
1. Chapter 1

"_Don't run away..._"

The last words of the song fell gracefully from Blaine's mouth, beautifully crafted note by note, and accompanied by a chorus of voices that boost not only his, but _their_ talent in their combination. Slightly out of breath from the perfectly cheesy dance routine that he effortlessly fell into step with, Blaine's mouth was curved into a smile, though it dropped slightly as he undid the buttons on the blazer that clung to the planes of his shoulders in all the right places. He was in an inner turmoil, trying to remain happy for his friends, which he really was; he'd not sung with the Warblers in what felt like forever, but he felt a pang of guilt. He was in New Directions now, at McKinley, and he shouldn't want to cling to the blazer as much as he did.

Letting out a huff, and smiling some more, he decided to ignore the negatives for at least a little while longer. They all beamed back at him, bar Hunter and Sebastian, who had various types of smirks on their faces. Hunter's was a triumphant one, believing that he'd won him over already, and the temptation to do just so was overwhelming. Sebastian's smirk was one that differed entirely. He'd not missed how the other boy's eyes had been all over him the entire duration of his visit to Dalton so far. A little voice in the back of his head had praised how good it felt to have someone look at him like that again, and not feel like it was forbidden.

"That was amazing, Blaine!" chirped up Thad immediately from where he stood near the back, falling out of their neat formation. Soon after, other voices that Blaine had missed hearing chipped in. It was so nice to be around one another without the unease that had rightfully surrounded them last year.

A chuckle left Blaine as he looked at his feet a little bashfully, before looking back to them, and attempting to ignore the way Seb was blatantly leering at him. "I swear all of your vocals get cleaner every time I see you," Blaine complimented back, "It would've sucked without you." Nick had moved round, and slapped a hand appreciatively to his back as Blaine's eyes searched everyone who was splayed around him. They were actually taking in what he had to say, and it was somewhat of a shock to him. After a year and a bit, forgetting what that felt like, in the shadow of the friendships that had long formed before Blaine was in the picture, it caused him to beam with happiness.

It took very little time at all after that for them to disband, Hunter leaving with a very firm reminder that; '_The Warblers will always be at their best when you're with them._' The phrase was echoing through his head, even as he said goodbye to the rest of them, and reluctantly started to slide his arm out of the blazer. Blaine was then startled by a pat to the arm, and whipped around to see Sebastian grinning at him. "Trying to leave without saying goodbye to me, Killer?" he accused, smirking at the timid look he gained in response, and rolling his eyes, "I was kidding."

Blaine laughed half-heartedly, before going to take it off again, a hand darting out to hold the lapel in place. With an eyebrow raised, Blaine's eyes followed the offending arm, up to the face it belonged to. "I need to take this off in order to give it back, you know," he told Sebastian, who was straightening it on his shoulders again, before patting his arm.

"At least wait until you _have_ to take it off," Seb protested, letting his smirk settle back into place.

Blaine didn't see the harm in letting Sebastian walk him to his car. After all, he'd been assured that Seb had nothing better to do, though he suspected he might be bunking a lesson to do so. Still, it was nice to catch up, considering the two of them had talked a decent amount last year at one point.

As Blaine was pulling his car keys out of his pocket, their conversation grew quiet, and he suddenly felt tense, glancing up at the taller boy, who seemed to be in thought, despite the immovable sly grin that twisted his lips. "So," Sebastian suddenly came out with, "I hear you're single now," his gaze back to the intensity it had been during their performance.

"Sebastian, just because I'm single, doesn't mean I'm looking for anything right now," Blaine said with a sigh, stopping as they arrived at his car. It was a little grating to turn the charismatic brunette down so often, especially now when he wasn't exactly occupied.

It took Blaine a second to catch on and realise he'd been crowded up against the side of his own car, one of Sebastian's arms either side of his shoulders, and a determined expression on his face, that Blaine found unnervingly attractive. "You know, Anderson," Seb started, his usual smirk more of a knowing smile, "They always say you'll find someone when you're not looking."

A deep shade of crimson bloomed it's way to the surface of Blaine's cheeks, and he gulped, unable to drag his mind away from the fact that he was so close to Sebastian that he could feel his breath hitting his face. "I-I need to take this blazer off," was the only thing that Blaine could summon up, avoiding Seb's eyes and inhaling deeply, accidentally filling his lungs with the musky aroma of the other's cologne.

"No you don't." Sebastian's voice came out barely above a whisper, and Blaine's tongue darted out subconsciously, catching his breath on his bottom lip. Suddenly, Blaine realised that he'd not actually been protesting, and squirmed a little, only to have a body flush against his own, the stark contrast of the cool metal against his back, and the increasing heat of Sebastian's body making his throat dry. Seb curled his head downwards, levelling his lips with the shorter boy's ear, and whispered, "Come back," huskily, before pressing a slow kiss to his jaw, "Where you belong."

Blaine quivered slightly as Sebastian's breath tickled his skin, and the spot where his lips had pressed radiated with heat for some reason. He was completely still now, and without noticing, Blaine had hooked his hands over Seb's shoulders, holding him close. The dark chuckle was enough to point this out to him, and Blaine's face burned brighter, slowly dropping them so as to push at his torso instead.

One of Sebastian's hands moved from atop the car roof to curl under Blaine's jaw, and tilted his head back just enough. Within seconds, their lips had slid together, Blaine pushing himself onto his toes so that he could meet Seb halfway and push back. The kiss was needy, with Sebastian's hand curling around Blaine's neck, and Blaine's hand fisting at Seb's blazer, holding him in place, as if he might change his mind and leave him any second. It made an amused hum bubble up from within Sebastian's throat as his lips parted and his tongue gained entrance to the shorter boy's mouth.

Blaine wasn't sure how long the two of them stand there, edging closer and exchanging breath when his phone buzzed, snapping him out of his kissing haze. He let go of Seb, who reluctantly allowed him to pull away (after one more tug closer and a resulting clash of teeth), though refused to give him any more space than that, their bodies, still remaining almost fully flush against one another. "I guess I should go," Blaine mumbled, wishing that his cheeks would stop acting like some kind of heater. He quickly squirmed out of the Dalton blazer, a task he wished he didn't have to do, and with a gulp, held it out for Sebastian.

Looking rather smug from his achievement of kissing Blaine Anderson for the first time, Seb folded the item over his arm, and reached down to pick up Blaine's bag for him. Taking it gratefully, the brown eyed boy opened his car door, and looked at the other for a second, who just grinned back.

"Bye, Seb," he spoke quietly, carefully observing the other.

With a wink, Sebastian turned, and began back in the direction of the main building. "Later, Killer," he called behind him, purposely biting his lip as he glanced over his shoulder. "Let me know when the loneliness becomes too much," Seb said matter-of-factly, both of them knowing fully well that he was completely serious. "I hope your friends don't mind hickeys."

Furrowing his brow in confusion, and calling out "What did you say?" after the now unresponsive teenager, Blaine slide into his car, closing his door, putting his bag on the seat beside him, and pulling his seatbelt on. His eyes caught his own reflection in the mirror as he went to put the keys in the ignition, and Blaine tilted his head. Feeling like a beetroot as a permanent state of blush seemed to wash over him, Blaine started his car, and ghosted his fingertips over the mark Sebastian had left behind. Maybe there was another reason that he should go back to Dalton.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_So guys! I wasn't intending to extend this at all, but I've had quiet a few requests to do so, so I'm giving it a go. If you've got any ideas as to where you want this to go, or stuff I can shove in, let me know. I'm going to try and make sure they round off still at the moment, in case I don't carry it on further. But thank you so much for all the feedback, it's really appreciated! :)_

* * *

Blaine's return to McKinley on the following day was more than tedious. Having spoken to his parents, who seemed pretty ecstatic about the possibility of him moving back to Dalton, their reactions were on repeat in his head the entire time. He'd pulled on his turtle-neck jumper, which had a reserved place at the back of the closet that he really wished he hadn't taken it out of. The only problem was, it was the only thing he owned that would cover the purple mark on his neck that had bloomed and darkened overnight. Besides, the only person that could get away with wearing a scarf for an entire day was Kurt. Whenever Blaine's mind was drawn back to his ex-boyfriend (which was quite often, considering how many little things he seemed to be finding around his room), a slight inkling of guilt trickled through the cracks of his composure. They were broken up, sure, but he blamed himself, and now kissing Sebastian was just piling things on.

Clutching his satchel, because he still didn't trust any of the jocks at McKinley, Blaine turned into the choir room, which was already filled with the usual suspects. He'd only had a lesson with Tina, who'd given him a raised eyebrow at the itchy looking grey jumper, and Sam, who never registered these things. But settling into a front row chair, and hearing a scrabble from behind which resulted in the previously gothic Asian sliding into the chair beside him. They'd not been able to talk in their English class, and she sure didn't intend to pass the opportunity given before Finn showed up. "What's with the furball jumper?" Tina asked curiously as Blaine slipped his bag off of his shoulder and onto the floor between him and Artie. "It's not a usual Anderson piece." Blaine suddenly felt nervous, worried about what the rest of his club mates would say whether found out. Was singing with the Warblers betraying them? Surely this whole predicament was just him betraying the Warblers all along...

"Oh," Blaine spoke, realising he'd never formulated an excuse, "I'm, uh, a bit behind on washing," he lied, not exactly happy with his excuse.

Tina quirked an eyebrow, and crossed her legs, looking forward after a few seconds of analysing him from the side. "Nothing to do with that hickey, then?" She whispered, causing Blaine's eyes to snap to her in horror. "You might want to pull your jumper up," Tina grinned, at him, before looking forward to the board.

* * *

"Wow, I didn't know you could give hickeys over Skype," Brittany said dreamily, as her Blaine and Tina walked across the car park, "Maybe if I'd known how to do that, Santana and I wouldn't be on a break." The beetroot colour that Blaine's cheeks burned was unmistakeable, and Tina glanced at him, chewing her lip. She'd not said another word on the matter since pointing it out to him just before glee club had started, other than to point it out to Brittany (for some reason), and it was beginning to worry him. After all, Blaine knew that she'd been good friends with Kurt for a while. "Wow, you guys should like, enter a silence competition or something," Britt said, spinning around and walking backwards to look at them. She smacked her lips, chewing gum and looking at them quizzically; "I'd say that you'd totally win, but I've been practising meditation with Lord Tubbington, and he's basically a pro." Looking awfully proud of herself, she raised a hand to wave at them, before turning the corner and leaving Tina and Blaine by his car. There wasn't even time for them to fill awkward silence, Tina cut in so quickly. "So who is it?" she asked inquisitively, her gaze fixed on him expectantly. Blaine's eyes dropped, and he shifted, not sure what to say. The silence was deafening, and Tina sighed deeply, poking his arm, "Come on, Blaine. I won't tell him." It took Blaine a few seconds to register what she was asking, and decide against telling her. Tina was basically the biggest gossiper around at the moment, besides Kitty, who really got under Blaine's skin for some reason. He shook his head, and turned away from her, starting back towards McKinley again, "I need to talk to Finn."

* * *

"Wait... wait, _what_? You... sang with the warblers?"

"It just sorta' happened," Blaine countered, suddenly feeling a lot more nervous as he looked over the piano at his friend. It was strange, having Finn there as a superior now, taking Glee club. The worst thing was the little twitch in the back of his mind that told him there was no way he could coach them to victory, that made Blaine feel a little guilty. The look on Finn's face said it all, and Blaine couldn't stop blurting out more, feeling the need to justify himself. "But, they embraced me like I was a long lost brother." The much taller boy seemed to have zoned out at the point, a look of worry colouring his face a shade paler. "I-it was like in X-Men 2, when Pyro left the X-Men to join Magneto's brotherhood?" Blaine said, his voice more questioning than firm. He didn't believe that it was an accurate description at all. After all, the Warblers weren't the bad guys here, and Blaine belonged with them. He'd been there before, so why shouldn't he return? The comparison seemed to have dragged Finn back to reality a little, though. "It- It just felt _right_, like, maybe... I belong with the Warblers." The maybe felt stale on his tongue as he softened the blow he was confronting Finn with.

His mind was already made up.

* * *

As Blaine made his way to his locker, his phone buzzed. He sighed, and stopped beside it, moving the cardboard box he'd got from the art department under his arm to read it. _C'mon Blaine, you've gotta tell me. - _Tina only ever seemed to text him when she had ulterior motives. Blaine was moving back to Dalton, so why shouldn't he tell her. There were a few moments of hesitation as Blaine's fingers skimmed the buttons before he tapped out his message and hit send. **Sebastian.** Tina's response was almost instantaneous, and Blaine nearly dropped his phone as it began to buzz and blare Katy Perry.

"_What_?" came and aggressive voice down the phone. He opened his mouth to speak, but Tina's new 'point and shoot words' mechanism had kicked into effect. "Out of all the people, Smythe?" she said incredulously, seeming a little disgusted, if Blaine was honest. "He's our competition still, Blaine, I don't know if you forgot. He's probably just trying to get you to tell him stuff like you did with MJ last year. And we all know how that went!" Blaine was wincing, having hoped for a better reaction than this, but he supposed it was partly justified. That was when the next question came. "When did you even see him anyway?" Tina demanded, the image of her folding her arms across her chest, and that expectant look she'd perfected appearing in his mind. The thing with Tina was that she was trying desperately to earn the lead spot that she probably deserved, and apparently, that came with Rachel-style control freak symptoms.

With no idea what to say, and the lying abilities of a three year old, Blaine sighed. "I went to Dalton yesterday," he said quietly, "and... I sang with them."

Tina had been outraged. He dared to try and be the lead of their glee club, yet he was 'cavorting' around with another, so much so that he had a hickey from their former lead and Captain. By the time he'd got home, Blaine was miserable and guilt-ridden despite the circumstances, and just a glance at his phone showed that she'd told everyone. He had 4 messages that he didn't want to read, and there were a couple of notifications from posts on his wall. The worst thing though, was the message from Kurt, which Blaine couldn't help but click reluctantly. _Why?_ That was all Kurt had said. One word. One word that seemed to bounce around Blaine's head tortuously for the next few hours. It wasn't exactly a word he could escape, and it certainly wasn't one he had an answer to. Sebastian had kissed him, and he'd kissed back. They were broken up, but the two of them certainly weren't over each other, and now it felt painfully obvious that that was so.

Lying on his bed, Blaine let his eyes wander to the box of belongings that had previously been in his locker at McKinley, and he chewed his lip. He wasn't going to regret this. He was sure of it. He was going to get over Kurt.


End file.
